


Gold Plated

by SkywardGeek



Series: Original Works [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardGeek/pseuds/SkywardGeek
Series: Original Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887826
Kudos: 1





	Gold Plated

****Gold Plated** **

I offer gold. To everyone. Everyone who I like and want in my life. I don’t do things by half measures. I give them gold. Even when I don’t have much gold left, I scrape it up and polish it until it shines, and offer them what gold I have.

They become used to the gold. The lustre doesn’t shine so brightly when it’s all they see. The gold has become standard. It’s no longer valuable, not to them, because when you can rely on a supply of gold, it loses its value. It’s too common. It’s what you expect.

So when my gold reserves have run dry and all I can offer is silver, then hell breaks loose. People demand their share of gold. I can only offer silver, and silver should still be valuable, but it’s not enough. I’m only allowed to offer gold.

I offer gold constantly, daily, and it’s not enough. So I need to offer diamond and sapphire and ruby to impress now.

I have nothing precious left for myself. I need to declare bankruptcy. Silver isn’t good enough, so I plated it in gold and hoped no one would notice that I was hiding behind a façade.

Silver isn’t good enough, so when there was no gold left to plate, I used fools gold. Tricked them into thinking I could still offer gold, even when I had nothing left of myself.

Silver isn’t good enough, so when the gold reserves ran dry, and the diamond mines came up empty, and the fools gold crumbled to dust, and there was nothing but silver left, they left. They stopped coming.

I’m only worth my weight in gold.

Silver isn’t good enough. No one bothers turning up when I offer silver.

Heaven forbid me and hell forsake me if I ever offered bronze.


End file.
